


Dragon Scrolls - Volume 1: Prince's End

by mysweetavalon



Series: The Dragon Scrolls [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Hannibal (TV) References, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetavalon/pseuds/mysweetavalon
Summary: Four heroes of Thedas go on a journey of a lifetime - to save all they know and more.~Findabair knows what she's doing. She's the Hero of Ferelden, after all. The Hawke Twins, Garrett and Marian, probably don't. Helen just... is Helen. She's missing an arm. After Helen's sister's ex decides destroying the world would be epic, the four-team up to fight again Solas's (said ex) most totally-not-epic lieutenant, who has been raising the dead and making an army out of them. However, they find a new world in the process.Together, they will save the world - one or two, one beer at a time.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Bethany Hawke/Isabela, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Merrill, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Hawke/Varric Tethras, Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Maevaris Tilani/Original Female Character(s), Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris
Series: The Dragon Scrolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972405
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Scrolls - Volume 1: Prince's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Findabair loses her guts if that isn't too evident. The sea does that to travelers, huh?

"HURK!"

"Disgusting," Marian grunted, taking a bite out of a cookie. I was currently hurling my guts out, over into the Sundered Sea. Marian was lounging on a chair onboard the deck of the ship, eating cookies that I made a few minutes ago. One bite into mine and I was gone over the railing. "This happens every day, Findy-girl," Marian laughed, taken another bite.

"Don't- urp- call me that..." I wiped my mouth and struggled myself up. "I hate the sea... but if we're going to stop a god _and_ find the calling cure, it's worth all the throwing up." I slung my satchel over my chest. The winds on the sea, as we sailed across it, I felt very strange. I didn't like the feeling of this, not at all. Shouldn't we be back in Orlais by now? It feels like the Sundered Sea is never-ending. I felt so strange as the boat to the west creaked and lurked on the murky waves.

Marian is one of the two elder Hawke twins, alongside Garrett, who was on the other side of the boat, looking out for any trouble. I was joined by the former Inquisitor, Helen Lavellan. All three of those people, alongside myself, have taken our places in history as prominent "heroic" figures. Marian is the Champion of Kirkwall, herself. Helen's younger sister, Mela, has an evil ex-boyfriend who is set on destroying the world, so we've traveled west in order to find a cure to the Calling (what kills all Gray Wardens, legendary heroes) and stop said evil ex, who happens to be an elven god. Mela and Helen's other brother, Paris, were below deck, studying texts that we could use. 

Of course, when Mela got broken up with, Helen lost her shit, and now, of course, we've joined forces with Helen to prevent the end of the world. Marian has an elven girlfriend back home and will be really _sour_ if it seems that the girlfriend will live instead of her. _"We're supposed to grow old together, not get the world destroyed and one of us dies for the other together!"_ is what Marian says all the time. Garrett doesn't have anyone back home, but Helen's got her siblings and her fiance, so there's that, of course. I'd say I also have someone but that's up in the air right now. Conflict, that's all. Like, international conflict.

The sea seemed to be never-ending, the waves rolling on... it was getting colder, and it felt like we were going more north instead of west. "Garrett!" I called out. "What's the compass saying?!"

Garrett was above the deck, by the steering wheel. He checked the compass, placing his goggles over his eyes, and scanned the compass. "Uh, it says we're going southwest, Findabair! Though, the cold is strange. If we're getting near to land it means we've gone around and we're farther north than where we started, right?"

"Maker damnit Garrett, we probably popped back next to Seheron!"

"The worlds fucking round, Findabair! Another continent is likely!"

"But Thedas is the whole world!"

"Who the fuck said that?" Garrett groaned.

"Me," I replied. "Thedas is all we've known, if we're getting close to another continent that could be monumental!"

"At this rate..." Mela arrived from below deck, her dark red curls braided into two separate braids. "We're likely a long while away, close as we might be. We won't be getting there for a while, Findabair. For now, let's keep at this rate. Another continent unknown by anyone in Thedas isn't going to help us, it's going to cause more issues." Mela flipped her hair and leaned on the railing next to me. 

"Is everything going well below deck? What do you have of Solas's lieutenants?" I asked Mela.

"There are quite a few mages," she explained. "But it's nothing too surprising..." Mela then joined Marian, who had no answers for her questions except for another bite of a cookie. Marian quite likes cookies, actually, if it wasn't that obvious. Marian always eats cookies, and Maker only knows how she keeps so fit. I mean, she does have two daggers which she throws.

Back home in Thedas, which we were currently drifting away from, Marian has two other siblings, also twins, who didn't join the expedition. Merrill, her girlfriend, was going to, but the Solas incident popped up, and had to move away. Marian complained _immensely_ about that. Garrett had a large inner circle of friends which he shared with Marian and the younger twins, but something broke them apart back in 9:37, and he wouldn't say a word. There was Fenris, Aveline, Isabela, Merrill, Anders (Maker only knows how he's still around), Varric, Sebastian, and Bethany, and Carver. 

I opened the door to the below deck and descended down the stairs. I turned into the drawing-room. Helen and Paris were sprawled over the table, on their respective chairs, studying the notes we had found so far. We had stopped back on Thedas but by a large unfamiliar, likely Dwarven, ruin from its looks. It's likely super ancient as I've never recognized Dwarven of that style. Sketches created by Helen of the ruin lined the walls, and her mechanical hand was quickly writing and scribbling on some parchment.

"Findabair," Helen whispered. "Hi,"

"Progress going well?" I asked Helen, who had the same red curls and dark skin as her sister and brother.

"Well enough, I still can't pinpoint the date of that stupid ruin. Too many funny numbers... how's it up there?" Helen asked me in return.

I sighed. "Actually... just that. We're getting farther and farther away from Thedas. I have a bad feeling about this, Helen..." 

"Look, there's gotta be more than just old Thedas..." Helen sighed. "I mean, it might not have the key to defeating Solas, but allies from wherever or whatever is probably useful, dude," 

I groaned and left the room, unsatisfied with the progress. I turned my heel and went to my quarters, and closed the door behind me. I took out my books and sat at my desk, intently studying everything we've seen thus far on the expedition. The ruins, the change in atmosphere, everything I studied intently. The texts I studied say nothing about those ruins. That can only mean one thing to me.

Marian and Garrett came rushing down as I slammed open the door to the drawing-room and sat down. Paris and Helen looked up and Marian and Garrett took their seats, while Mela stood in the corner. I slammed my journal on the table and opened it up. Paris looked confused. "What is it? Did you find anything?"

"Good on you, I did," I answered. "While the style in the ruin is certainly Dwarven-esque, it isn't Dwarven. While they do have similar styles, it's very obvious here that it's much older than anything on Thedas," 

Paris gulped. "So it isn't Dwarven... so we were in a different place? And we totally missed it?!" Paris looked like he was about to faint.

"No," Marian said. "We're too far from it now, we can't go back unless we go back in the opposite direction, and we can't do that. We can't go back to Thedas now, we've been on the sea for TWO MONTHS!" Marian's eyes widened. "How are we gonna get back?!"

"Don't worry, we will, Marian," I answered. At that moment, thunder and lightning crashed above. "Garrett, Marian, back to places," I left the drawing-room and equipped my staff. I tied up my curly brown hair and adjusted goggles onto my face, and put on a fresh leather jacket, and laced up my boots. I went back onto the deck and it was evident we were approaching a storm as Garrett and Marian struggled on the steering wheel above. The ship lurched forward, and I fell to the front of the ship. "SHIT!"

I yelled, and fell back to the center of the ship as it lurched again, Marian struggled to keep the ship steady as Garrett was knocked unconscious by a barrel which hit him. Helen emerged with her staff as well and leaped over Marian to grab the wheel, the two of them engaging in a fight as the rain began to pour over us. I felt myself spin, the world spinning around me.

And like that, I passed out.

~

I woke up, sprawled over some wood. _Good, I'm still on the ship_. I looked around, and I saw my fellow crewmates yelling at a man in armor. We were on the coast, a walled city in the distance. We were probably back in Thedas if a storm could push us that far back. I sat up shakily and listened in to the conversation. 

"I'm sorry, we don't know where the _fuck_ we are!" Marian roared. "SO MAYBE YOU COULD TELL US!" Marian shook her fist at the armored man, her face contorting. Marian lept at the man but was held back by Garrett as she spewed swears and curses out of her mouth at the clearly distressed armored man. 

Garrett pushed her back and stepped up to the man. "I'm so sorry sir, but it would help if you could possibly help us. My apologies to my sister..." Garrett saw me and waved for me to come over. I stepped over onto the coast and stood next to the elven siblings. 

"You look sort of strange... Elves, what sort of elf are you? I'm trying to see something," The man asked.

Helen scrunched her nose. "What sort? Dalish, I'm Dalish, same as the others. Well, Findabair - curly hair girl, she's a City Elf," Helen answered, scratching her head, and shrugged.

"I mean, wood, high or dark? You remind me of High Elves," The man chuckled. "But my name is Karli, I'm a Nord over there in Windhelm," He pointed over to the walled city. "You might want to have a talk to the Jarl, the head of the city, Ulfric Stormcloak."

"Would this Ulfric Stormclock provide us with a new boat? Ours is wrecked," Paris said.

"Well, if he believes you. Usually, you all would associate with a subrace of elf or human, but you appear not to. You're in Skyrim, in its hold of Eastmarch. Its capital is just that way," Karli explained.

"If we're in Skyrim, is that the name of this continent? We're from Thedas, as we said. Theodosian, we are," Mela shook her head and sighed, messing with her braids.

"You're in Tamriel, my friends, I'm sorry. I'll bring you to the Jarl and we can sort something out, follow me," Karli waved and brought us to his carriage. We all got on as he kicked the horse and it began to clop towards the city of Windhelm. Karli explained that there were nine holds in all of Skyrim, which was currently under the Imperial Empire. He was working for a rebellion based in Windhelm, which was led by Ulfric Stormcloak.

Karli opened the door to the hold castle after we walked through the city, garnering all kinds of vile stares. 

As we made it to the front of the room, Karli stepped up to a man in a fine hat and began whispering about "getting the jarl in here". I shuffled nervously in my place in front of an empty throne while I and the others shared concerned looks and frantic whispers. The jarl came in after about a few minutes, and I saw Karli whisper to him, presumably about the situation we were in.

Ulfric arrived and sat on the throne. "Elf girl, in the front," he pointed to me. "Your name?" Stormcloak asked.

"My name is Warden-Commander Findabair Surana of Ferelden," I answered. "We sailed here from Orlais, neighbor to Ferelden,"

"And what was your goal?"

"To find a cure to the calling, what eventually kills me and my fellow Wardens,"

"And you are a Warden, from this _Thedas._ Am I correct?" Ulfric Stormcloak asked again, his face a little surly.

"That is correct, sir. I am a mage and a warrior from Ferelden first, Thedas second." I answered again, ruffling my hair. I felt uneasy as I stood in the room, I felt like even though there were not a lot of people here, there were all eyes on me. A woman was beside the throne, in the same blue armor as Ulfric and Karli - presumably the Stormcloak armor. She was rather tall - with a blue-gray skin and red eyes with black sclera. Judging from her pointed ears, she was an elf - or what people here in _Tamriel_ perceive as elves.

"Were there more on your crew, besides the two other humans and three other elves?" Ulfric asked me.

"No, sir."

"Are there more than just elves and humans back in Thedas?"

I didn't know what to answer, but I knew my answer from the start. I mean, there should be dwarves and qunari here too, right? "Sir, there are the dwarves and the Qunari," Whispers broke out between the others in the room that wasn't my crew almost immediately. The elf girl next to Ulfric got out a pen and a quill and began hastily writing. 

"Dwarves, eh?" Ulfric nodded. "Description, please. Do the Qunari, too,"

"Uh... ok," I guess they've never seen a dwarf. "The dwarves are short and stocky and tend to live underground, those who live underground can only go to the surface only if they never come back, from my understanding. I'm friends with a couple of surface dwarves myself. 

Ulfric sighed. “Not the sort of dwarf we expected, sorry, but thank you,”

”What do you mean, the dwarf you expected?” Marian asked.

”We can get to that later,” Ulfric said. “But I believe you, and we can get you a boat. But right now we’ll need you to stay. My friend here - Nedeila, will let you stay with her. Neddie, show them your house,”

The blue elf waved to us and smiled, and let us out back into the city. She shuffled us into a large wood house a few steps away from the palace. Once we entered all of us began to speak over each other in a rapid, concerned voice.

”I get it, everyone,” the blue elf said. “But my name is Nedeila, Ned or Neddie for short,”

”Nice to meet you, Neddie,” Mela said, smiling at the short haired girl. 

Neddie smiled. “Ok, so I’m a dark elf, let’s get that down. Two, y’all are staying here and if I leave y’all are coming with me, got it?”

”Got it,” I said. Marian gave me her patented look, a despicable resting bitch face.

”Thank you, Findy,” Neddie answered me. Marian grinned at Neddie for the first time. “I know you guys are in a a lot of distress right now, being in a territory you never knew existed, but I promise I will help you in every way I can,”

”Thank you, again, Neddie,” Garrett sounded grateful but still very miserable. “We need to get back home as soon as possible,”

”First, you need the rundown,”


End file.
